


Raindrops

by Ramencat5



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Car rides, Gen, Glasses, I'm writing this at 1am, Rain, That's it, Unbeta'd we die like women, and he notices how clear tiny things become, rainy day, this is short I'm sorry, xion needs glasses and seoho drives him to the glasses store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramencat5/pseuds/Ramencat5
Summary: Xion got into the car, a wide grin on his face.He was thrilled.He was terrified.He didn't know how the others would react.Thoughts raced through his mind as he bit his nails in nervous anticipation of what was to come.He was...getting his first pair of glasses."Do you think I'll look okay, Seoho hyung?"





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I got glasses for the first time ever, and it inspired me to write this. Plus we need more Oneus content. Sorry this is short .-. Kudos and comments are appreciated! :) (I wrote this on my phone so pls point out any errors)

"Do you think I'll look okay, Seoho hyung?"

Dongju grinned, a fingernail finding its way to his teeth. He was looking out the window. It was cloudy, painting the outside view in grey and white. The sun was nowhere to be seen.

"You'll look good if you picked frames you like. Don't worry too much." Seoho spoke from behind the wheel.

The thought of getting glasses was both thrilling and terrifying to the younger. Sure, he knew it wasn't a big deal. Glasses. Lots of people wear glasses. It wouldn't be terrible, right?

Growing up, his family members and friends always told him of how he was lucky to have perfect vision, how glasses were annoying and tiring to have, how he should take care to never need glasses, the list went on and on. 

Deep down, though, he thought he'd look nice with glasses. He had tried on multiple frames of various shapes and sizes before settling on one he thought suited him most. He couldn't wait to wear them, or see how the others would react. How different would he look? Should he have gotten contacts instead? He had tried on coloured contacts once, but he didn't like the feel or the amount of effort it took to put them on-

"We're here." Seoho parked the car.

They entered the store, full of shelves stocked with frames of all types, each on display for the next customer. The shopkeeper greeted the boys, took the prescription slip, and set out to retrieve Xion's new frames.

"Doong-doongie, that can't possibly taste good. Your nails are already short too."

"Sorry hyung," he mumbled, pulling his finger out of his mouth.

"Son Dongju?"

"Yes? That's me." He looked up.

"Here you go, your new glasses."

*

After finally convincing his hyung that _no, everything was fine_ and the frames fit him perfectly, they set off to return to the dorm.

Xion had a nice pair of semi-round dark purple frames perched on his nose. His smile stayed plastered on his face from the moment he put them on.

"It's raining," Seoho smiled at the soft pitter-patter on the car roof. "How's your eyesight? Can you see clearly with those?" He stopped at a red light and turned around to look in the backseat, where Dongju was flicking his glasses up and down repeatedly.

He giggled. "Hyung, I never knew how bad my distant vision was until today. Now I can compare what I used to see with what I should be seeing."

"Oh?" Seoho turned back to the steering wheel as the stoplight turned green. "What's different?"

"I can see leaves clearly, hyung. Not a fuzzy mess of green shades. I can see leaves from far away. I can see thin clouds and colours that are distinct from each other without having a blurred line between then. And..." He stared ahead.

"I can see the raindrops on the windshield so clearly now. They reflect light in such a pretty way. Hyung, they're so _tiny_! Oh my gosh I didn't realize how tiny they could be!"

Seoho smiled fondly, hearing the excitement in his bandmate's voice. "They are nice to look at," he mused. "Couldn't you see them up close though?"

"But _hyung,_" he whined, "This is different! I can see everything clearly now. I don't have to stand super close to a window or hold anything up to my face to see it properly."

"Well, I'm glad you like your glasses. They suit you."

"Thank you." A small voice.

If Seoho heard a slight sniffle coming from behind him, he didn't acknowledge it. He only turned the radio up, and sighed.

"It looks nice out today, right hyung?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful."


End file.
